


Marvel Imagines and Drabbles

by Iris_Reid92



Category: Deadpool (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Imagines, Plus size pairings, Romance, Smut, Soulmate marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Reid92/pseuds/Iris_Reid92
Summary: Soulmates are identify each other by the words written on their wrists.





	1. Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the Avengers during a family cook out at Avengers Tower and come face to face with an impossibility.

_'I'm sorry.'_

Those are the words your soulmate you say to you. Your sister would look at you with such sadness as teenagers and then pity when she found her soulmate and you still hadn't. She was worried that this would mean your soulmate wouldn't want you; but you were optimistic that they would whoever your soulmate is. Years went by and you never lost hope despite what the words on your wrist said.

Years passed and soon you were at Avengers Tower as liaison between them and the X-Men. You could help but be excited to not only be the one sent to the liaison but because this was your first solo 'mission.' That and you are going to be meeting and working along side the Earth's mightiest heroes...and Tony Stark. You spotted the landing bay and noticed that they were all outside waiting for you. You land and tuck your wings back as them stare open mouthed.

Captain America steps forward arm extended and kind smile on his face as he said, "Hi, thanks for coming out."

You nod with a kind grin of your own, "No problem, Mr. Rogers."

"Steve please," he said with a boyish grin and took a step to the side as he turned to introduce the rest of the merry band of misfits.

You nod to each of the team members with a smile and soon is meeting their families and friends.

You were at the bar getting a virgin drink and found yourself standing next to Clint Barton.

"Why does Stark call you Birdman?" You asked him.

His eyes widen and he pales as you utter the words and the following words out of his mouth freeze you in your spot... "I'm sorry."

At that moment twin calls for 'daddy' reach your ears as two children meet his legs. You ever the optimist hope that he's a single father but of course luck was not on your side as a gorgeous woman comes to stand next to him and presses a kiss to his cheek.

You take a deep breath take your drink and make a quiet exit to give the family their moment and you a chance to gather yourself enough to call the professor to send out someone else. You drank your lemon punch regretting not having asked the bartender to add the alcohol and made rounds on the floor putting up a strong front despite the heaviness you feel pulling you down. You saw Clint looking for you so you did your best to keep your head down and avoid him. 

"Do you need some air?" Bucky asked a sympathetic grin on his face. 

You nod gratefully at him and let him pull you out into the somewhat chilly air of the evening.

"Thanks," you say as you take gulps of air.

He nods and says, "Take the time you need."

He left you alone and you were more than glad to have this moment for yourself. You pulled out your phone and sent a quick message to Ororo about you going home early the next day.

"I...um..." you heard behind you and you turned to see Clint standing behind you, "I don't really–"

"You don't have to explain. And I don't expect you to just up and leave your family because words on our wrists say so...you love them...you love her. Its ok really," you say fighting the urge to scream as the words poured out of your mouth.

"Im sorry," he said again.

You nod wishing he'd stop saying those words the sting of the emotion behind them growing to a burn as the rejection of the bond became more real. 

 _'Please just leave me alone,'_ You thought.

"If you ever wanna talk don't be afraid to knock on my door," he said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

You gave a jerky nod and resisted the urge to sigh in relief when you saw Bucky come back out.

"Was gonna ask you if I could see your wing span?" he asked somehow knowing your predicament.

You gave him a smile and nod.

"Do you want to join us?" You asked out of courtesy.

"Na that's alright I need to be getting back to Laura and the kids," he said before saying his goodbyes.

Bucky offered you his arm which you gratefully took and made your way inside where Stark came up to you all smiles and a joke on the tip of his tongue before seeing how you looked.

"Someone I know where we can have some privacy," he said as he went to your free side wrapping your free arm around his elbow.

Soon you had both men with you in a fairly large bathroom where you were Bucky was holding your hair back as you threw up what little food you had eaten as Stark sifted through the cabinet for mouth wash and maybe some liquor.

"So Birdman's your soulmate?" Stark asked gently.

You nod as you lean into Bucky's embrace and break down to the fact that he's not your and wasn't yours to begin with.


	2. Wade (Annoying or Adorable?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey writer! Make me shmexy!

You were the only non-mutant in the school. Colossus said it built character and showed the younger mutants that while yes there are bad people in the world that didn't posses powers, it doesn't mean that all non-mutants are that way. You teach music, its really amazing how many of the kids are willing to try and find themselves in their own little world when they find something they like. You were in the middle of a cleaning up after the last class when Ellie walked in her electric guitar in tow. 

"What's wrong?" You asked the clearly annoyed teenager.

"Douchepool," was all she said and started strumming on the chords.

You laugh at that and continued on picking up the sheet music that was set out.

"What do the words on your wrist say?" she asked and you looked up to see her running a finger over the words on her own wrist.

You shook your head at that and said, "I think I may have been a joke."

She furrowed her brow, "Why?"

"The words on my wrist aren't just  _words_ , they are the lyrics of a song," you said sadly.

"Well that's cliche," she said somewhat sarcastically.

You laugh with a nod.

"So what did Wade do now?" You asked sitting across from the girl.

She gave a sigh, "Fucker wants to have a party here at the manor and Colossus didn't say no. Said something about it being good to 'let loose' every once in a while."

You had to give it to Colossus a party would not be a bad idea. You weren't so sure leaving Wade to plan for it was a good idea though.

"We'll just have to hope the manor is still standing by the time the party's over won't we," you say with a small laugh making the other girl laugh along with you.

* * *

 

The party was in full swing and you couldn't help but laugh along with something Al said about Wade and all the stunts he's pulled through the years.

"All right everyone its time for  _everyone's_ favorite sport...KARAOKE!" Wade said into a mike.

"Karaoke isn't a sport asshole!" Ellie yelled from the dance floor.

"Zip it Sinéad! The best part is that we'll all be singing to those we think could be our soulmates!"

The room groaned but complied thinking it would be fun anyway.

Everyone sang and a few of them had gotten paired off after being introduced and you smiled at them not helping the feeling of jealousy that coursed through you at the thought of that never being you.

Wade's up next and you rolled your eyes at all the sick jokes he made at the expense of those that were paired and pairing off. It wasn't until he started singing that you took a pause.

_'You're the meaning in my life_

_You're the inspiration!'_

He approached you mask off and in what he calls baby clothes before picking you up and taking you to the room Colossus had installed for him.

"What's this for Wade?" You asked with a laugh.

"Had to greet my future baby mama somehow," he said with a wide smile, "And I had to make sure you know that I'm serious about you and me together."

An honest answer with out a sick joke...not bad.

"I guess we'll have to see where this goes won't we," you say with a saucy grin.

"That's more like it," he said and but you on the floor before picking you up again and wrapping your legs around his waist as he worked off your dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried my best to do a Deadpool. Enjoy!


	3. Logan (Can't Help Who You Love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's so cool about being an elemental siren when neither your song or soul marks mean nothing to he who is your soulmate?

Finally the long weekend! You were more than a little excited at the promise the long weekend held considering the professor had promised the school a beachside getaway for the older students and a trip to Coney Island for the younger ones. You couldn't wait to feel the cool sea water on your feet again, the calm cool breeze of the sea and the opportunity to freely swim in its depths again. Another reason you crave the sea so much is because you were  _desperate_ for the isolation and to just be away from people...at least for the weekend.

You hissed as the mark on your wrist burned and you looked up from your seat in the library to see Jean and Logan talking as they made their way in. You pressed your hand over your wrist harder as the burning intensified and the emotional pain that came with it followed. Ororo saw this, thank God, and got in between them and you before pulling you away from your seat and outside. Luckily for you the weather forecast gave a high probability of there being storms. Outside, your tears fell and not a moment too soon rain fell with them and thunder roared through the skies as you screamed into the heavens. Ororo never left your side not once, holding you close as your scar reminded you of his rejection. 

Once in side, Hank wrapped you in a blanket and helped you to your room. On the way up you bumped into Logan. You froze in Hank's arms as the feral approached you.

"She okay?" He asked worry etched on his features.

"She got caught in the rain," Hank said and made to move around Logan.

Your sock clad feet slipped on the wood floor and began to fall.

Logan's reflexes pulled you to him before you fell down the stairs he picked you up and said, "Chuck's looking for you fur ball. I can take her so you're free to see what he needs."

You did have the strength to fight it, to fight  _him_ so you gave Hank a small nod and let Logan take you to your room and prayed that Jean was somewhere else. For the first time in the year you had known Logan your mark sang and the pain encompassing your body vanished ever so slightly at the touch of your soul mark. You gave a quiet sigh and let your head fall on his shoulder and for a moment you pretended that this was a normal occurrence and basked in the warmth his body emitted. And for the first time in just as much time you felt the urge to sing. You hummed to yourself as Logan took his time walking you to your room. 

Time seemed to slow down as his heartbeat lulled into a comforting cocoon of warmth and relief. It felt good for once to be held by her soul mark even if he didn't feel the same way. You kept humming your tune and grinned when the realization of the one-sidedness of your relationship didn't sent a sting through you as it usually did. 

"Hey Logan," a familiar voice said.

You gave a low whimper at the voice and the stinging came back with renewed fervor. 

Logan must have heard the distress in your voice and felt your body stiffen because he sped up his stride to your room.

You didn't relax in his arms again, not even when he closed the door to your room or when he helped you out of your wet clothes into dry ones. Fully changed you made your way to the chair by the door to the balcony and rolled yourself into a tight ball. 

"You ok, Kid?" he asked getting down to your level.

You gave him a small smile and nod.

"Don't pretend like Jean passing by didn't fluster ya," he said lightly.

"Its nothing I promise," you say quietly.

He gave you a look.

"What?" You asked.

"Come on (Y/N) tell me what's been goin' on? Feels like we haven't been able to sit down and talk in a while," he said pulling your desk chair close to you and sat beside you.

You turned to look at him and sighed, "Can I tell you a story instead?"

He gave you a confused look but nodded nonetheless.

"There once was this girl...A sweet girl with kind words on her wrist as a hint of who her soul mark would be. She hoped that whoever they were going to be was as kind as the words on her wrist looked," You drew a breath before continuing, "When she finally met him, not even her wildest dreams couldn't have prepared her. He was everything she could have ever hoped for and then some."

"What happened?" He asked after a moment of silence.

Your face grew distant and sad at that, "She soon discovered that even if he had uttered the words on her wrist and is the man of her dreams she soon realized she wasn't his."

He let out a growl the berserker in him fighting to come out.

You placed a hand over his trembling fist and calmed him down some. Now that you thought about it, not even Jean could calm him down that quickly.

"Care to elaborate on that?" He asked.

"They  _are_ each other's marks Logan. But neither he nor his heart will recognize her as his mark because he's got his heart set on someone else," you said quietly.

Logan stared at you for a long while after you finished your story.

You went to pull your hand away but he put his free hand over yours to keep it there and asked, "What about you?"

You gave him a sad smile, "I'll find mine when my time is right."

He stayed the night with you and even help you pick your clothing for the trip. Even after you fell asleep he stayed by your side. He had a feeling the story of the girl with her unrequited bond is your story. He hoped to God that isn't the case because he knows where that will lead you. 

* * *

 Dawn came quickly and Logan had finished packing your suitcase up and put it by the door before going to his room to pack his own case. When he came back to knock on your door, you were ready to go.

"Come on (Y/N) I'll walk ya to breakfast," he said with a grin.

You smile at him and nod pulling your suitcase along only to have Logan take it from you when you meet the staircase. His hand was on your shoulder and you were having a lively conversation. In the back of you mind you were counting making notes on these memories; how his eyes lit up when he smiled, the dimples when he smiled, how his laugh warmed your up like a fresh spring day and how comfortable and safe you felt with the weight of his hand on your shoulder. 

You entered the kitchen and he set to work on making you (Your favorite breakfast food). You tried to help but the only thing he let you do is make the coffee and put the tea kettle on the stove before asking you to sit down. 

Breakfast quickly became a warm affair with it just being the two of you there, at least for now, and you basked in the attention and care of your soul mark. Laughs were shared, small touches here and there and for a moment you pretended that Logan...The Wolverine is all yours and this is just one amazing morning after many. So for the first time in a long time you gave into your childishness and set reality aside and pretend that this is not something new.

Unbeknownst to either of you Ororo looked on a happy smile on her features at the unfolding of these events. She only hoped Jean, though she loved and cared for the red head, didn't do anything to assert her 'dominance' over what she believes to be her territory.

Alas things go to shit before they see a ray of light.

"Good morning Logan, (Y/N)," Jean said as she walked in with Scott, "(Your favorite breakfast food) my favorite!"

You paused mid chew and gently put the fork down. You forced a smile on your face and exchanged pleasantries with the couple as you "ate" your breakfast.

Ororo saw you shrink into yourself and close yourself off from the conversation and couldn't help but glower at Jean whens he saw the hint of a grin on her features. She has seen enough.

"Good morning everyone!" Ororo said going into he kitchen.

You saw your chance and took it, "Morning Ro, have you seen the bottoms to the swimsuit you lent me?"

Ororo looked at her friend sadly but knew she needed an out, "I think its in the top drawer of my dresser on your left hand side."

You put your, not even half eaten, plate in the sink and resisted the urge to bolt out of the kitchen.

"Show me some of those water tricks when we hit the beach?" Logan called after you a lazy grin still in place.

You look at him and you take a moment to commit how he looks and is at that moment to memory before giving him a small grin and nod, "Sure Logan."

You walked to the end of the hall and ran up the stairs to your room.

* * *

 

Ororo saw Logan's easy grin fall as soon as (Y/N) left the room.

"You might wanna spit that out...these are made with real milk. Don't need your lactose shit to do be actin' up so soon before we leave for the trip," he said and put his empty plate in the sink. He saw the half full plate and had the niggling suspicion you hadn't eaten as much as the rest of the group thought you had. And went to search for you.

"What the hell was that?" Ororo asked Jean.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" Jean said nonchalantly.

"I think I know what she means, you've been haggling the poor girl since she got here. What's your deal with her anyway?" Scott asked giving his girlfriend a serious look.

Jean looked flustered which had Ororo silently cheering.

"Nothing Scott," she said playing it off.

"Attention whore," someone coughed.

The trio looked out to see Wade eating (Y/N)'s leftover breakfast.

Ororo made a dash out of the kitchen to laugh at the reaction on Jean's face considering he isn't wrong. She had to admit that Scott didn't seem as shocked or surprised at this as she thought.

* * *

 You made quick work of putting yourself together and made your way out to the back of the school to wait till it was time to go.

You ran your hand over the long koi ponds watching as the still water moved in tandem to how you were swaying your hand. The swaying of the water calmed you down some but didn't have the effect it usually had of putting you at ease. You grinned sadly at nothing as reality set in and you knew that Logan would always choose the perfect (and taken) Jean Grey over you.

"(Y/N)! Time to go!" Ororo called from the door.

You go in to put your bag in the car to find it gone.

"Don't worry about it kid," Logan said from behind you, "I put it with Storm's stuff...you will be ridin' with me."

You looked at him shocked but followed him to his bike.

You held onto him as he sped through the highway and resisted the urge to snuggle into his back.

The ride to the beach house wasn't horribly long, which suited you just fine considering the position you were currently in. Upon arrival, you picked out the attic bedroom as yours and made a quick change of clothes before going out to the shore.

The feel of the salt water on your bare feet made you feel at home finally.

"You know he'll never want you right?" A snide voice said from behind her.

You turn with a resigned smile on your face.

This seemed to unnerve her.

"I know...just like I know you won't leave the red eyed cyclops either. You like having your cake and eating it too, and just so you know I can't have him you know as well as I do that you can't either if you are as monogamous as you preach yourself to be. You just like the attention...two men love and want me. So...not only are you claiming to be the most powerful mutant in the school but your are claiming them for yourself as compensation for your being so powerful. Now I'm not saying you're not powerful but by no means are your the  _most_ powerful mutant at school," You made the oceans rumble beneath your feet and grab you both to prove your point, "And the reason I don't fight is because you can't fight the direction a strong wind is blowing without giving in...if you want him so badly then you can keep him. God forbid tell me what I ever did to you to deserve being treated like trash by you."

You went on your way leaving a gapping Dr. Jean Grey in your wake. As you walked along the shore you sang:

Oceans apart day after day

And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain

If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever

Wherever you go

Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted, all the times

That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me going crazy

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

"You hold a fine tune," A gruff voice said from behind you.

Your soul marks sang as you heard your words from his lips and turned to face him.

"I told you that the first day we met..." he said as he walked to you and pulled you close.

You nodded.

"And I was too high up on my own damn horse to register the words of my own mate," he said apology and regret clear in his voice.

"Even if they were 'Thank You'?" You said in a small voice.

"Hey..." he pulled your face up gently, "Its on me. All the pain and discomfort is on me. You said your words, you sang your song I chose to ignore it because I thought I knew better."

You gave a small grin at that, "What happens now?"

He returned your grin, "We take it one step at a time...we have forever for that though."

You grin as he pulls you into a tender yet dominating kiss.


	4. Hank McCoy (I hear you're quite the animal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'd just been brought in by the X-Men after a rather violent trigger of your elementokineses. You knew what caused them but feared the response should it be brought to light. 
> 
> Mentions of: Logan/Storm, Charles X/Erik
> 
> (Slight Note: The Hank I had in mind is the one from X-Men: Last Stand. Feel free to have whichever version you like though! ❤️)

"You ok Avatar?" Warren asked as he and Kitty Pryde walked up to your bed where you lay in the mansion's medical bay.

You shrug and pull the blanket up to your chin as you balled up on the bed being mindful of the cables and tubes attached to her body.

The room is cold and dim. The only thing breaking through the serene atmosphere is their breathing and the noises the machinery is making from all over the dark room as well as her heart monitor.

Kitty and Warren found some chairs and sat to her left each wondering what could have cause you to loose your cool as you did during the mission.

"What happened out there (Y/N)?" Kitty asked gently after a moment of silence.

Tears fell from your eyes as the sting on your arm steadily began to increase. You shifted attempting to find a comfortable position for your arm, this only caused you to hiss in pain.

Warren saw this and as gently as he could pulled the arm not plugged into the IV out from under the blanket to see your soul mark red and swollen.

Kitty gasped palming her own mark and went through each and every cabinet till she found gauze, cotton, hydrogen peroxide, medical tape and an ice pack.

Warren held your hand offering his silent support as understanding fell on the group like a blanket.

"Do they know?" Warren asked as he gave Kitty some room to clean up the mark.

You shook your head and thickly said, "He didn't even say or do anything when I said anything to him..."

"Have you talked to him about it? Make him tell you why he hasn't approached you!?" Kitty demanded as she wrapped the mark after cleaning it and putting on it a humectant.

"You know it doesn't work like that Kitty," Warren said voice hard.

"Yes it it! Her mark just needs–" 

"Are you bothering my patient Ms. Pryde?" A deep voice broke through Kitty's tirade. 

Warren felt you stiffen as The Beast himself Hank McCoy made himself known to the trio. 

"We were just making sure she's fine Hank," Warren said putting his heel atop Kitty's closest foot to keep her under control...or as under control as he could. 

Kitty bit her tongue and nodded a grin on her face. 

Hank didn't look at all like he believed it but let it slide and went to check on you. 

"How are you doing (Y/N)?" He asked a kind smile on his furry blue face. 

You nod not looking at him. 

The smile fell from his face at the current state of your face. With a nod to Warren, the blonde reluctantly released your firm grip and practically dragged Kitty out with him. 

Warren gone, You pulled your marked arm close to you being mindful of keeping the ice pack on the area to alleviate some of the pain. 

Hank being no fool gently pulled out your arm, "What happened?"

You shook your head not meeting his gaze. 

His touch soothed the pulsing of your mark a bit. The longer he held your hand the less throbbing occurred which helped you some but made you yearn for him in a manner you didn't want to. You knew it would hurt when he pulled away, knew that it would eventually kill you when he tied himself to someone else and you knew who he was going to be with. Regardless of this, you savored his touch. The warmth of his hand as he moved to unwrap the wound, how tender they felt on your arm as he delicately unravelled the gauze to reveal the still irritated skin surrounding your mark. You wanted to fight but felt so very tired as he examined the mark. 

He hummed clearly worried about something.

"So this could be the cause of your discharge (Y/N)," he said re=wrapping the wound sounding sad and concerned for you. 

You marveled at that. You again saved this moment knowing you would never tire of seeing it again in your mind's eye. His tenderness and worry over _you_ his soul mark, whether he knows you are his or not. You knew he'd have to have a hunch of what you really mean to him, if this level of care was anything to go by. Despite how wonderful these moments are, you knew he was only doing his job not only as an X-Men but as your friend, you cringed at that, and he does want you to be the best that you can be. What never seemed to dawn on him was that you were at your greatest beside him...

You hear a gasp and you keep your gaze firmly on the heart monitor as you suppose he's read your mark now that it was fully revealed. 

The gasp sends a sharp pang through your system causing the monitor to go off. 

"Calm down (Y/N) you're safe! Everything is alright," he said imploringly as he took hold of you hand in both of his. 

You turned your gaze to him and gave him a sad smile hidding your resignation well, "I'm tired Hank...Is it ok if get some sleep?"

He nodded and stood going to the closet across the room. 

You shivered at the loss of his heat and comfort but kept your game face on as he came back with an extra blanket. 

"Here, I know it can get a bit cold down here," he draped the blanket over you. 

"Thanks Hank," you say pulling the blankets tight around you eventhcugh it was a futile. 

Hank said his goodbyes promising to come back to take you to your room the following day and left you to your rest. 

"You can come out now," You say tiredly. 

The stunning blonde walked out of her hiding place a blank look on her face. 

Despite this you saw the shine of satisfaction in her eyes. You knew she wouldn't tolerate losing him a second time after she came back to the manor. 

"You win Raven..." you said quietly before turning to face the wall, "Now get out."

You hear her scoff and silent click of her heals as she walks out of the med bay. 

It wasn't long before you felt another much stronger sting going through your body causing you to ball up on the bed. The stinging turned into throbbing and soon you were sobbing on controllably on the bed howling in pain as wave after wave of pain crashed into you. It didn't take long for Jubilee to come in soon followed by Logan and Ororo. 

"What's happening!?" Logan yelled as he held you down as gently as he could to keep you from thrashing on the bed.

"I don't know but her heart rate is too high any higher and she will go into cardiac arrest...I'm going to need to sedate her," Ororo said and (not) soon enough you began to sink into the blessed darkness. 

'So this is what having lost your mark feels like...' you thought as you moved along in your dream land.

You'd done some research and what little you could find stated the same things. At first you'd feel the pain of their coupling, the pain would only increase as his emotions for her made themselves known through their mark-link and not long after the hallucinations would start. These hallucinations, according to the notes you'd found, are meant to alleviate the pain of the severing and eventual death. The hallucinations would be if Hank were really there, it would feel as if he was really there giving you small moment of reprieve from the agony. The notes also said that sedation caused no change when it came to these hallucinations which gave you some comfort and thought, 'maybe Ororo would agree to sedate me until my passing?'

You smelled the coffee before you even registered you were waking up and half expected it to be a hallucination when you woke to find Hank sitting on a chair next to your bed nursing a cup of said amazing smelling liquid. Upon closer inspection of your surroundings, you recognized the warmth of the dusty blue wall paper and the comforting warmth of your own bed. 

"I brought you up as promised (Y/N)," Hank smiled at you, "Ororo said you'd had a spike a little after I left and said that being in your room would help you in your healing more than being in the med bay."

'No wonder I slept so well,' you thought as you shifted fighting the exhaustion pulling at your bones to go back to sleep. 

"Here let me help," he said and went to the chest at the foot of your bed to take out two more pillows. 

Some shuffling later, and you were semi-sitting up against a pile of pillows. 

"Thanks Hank," you said with a smile as he made sure you were covered well enough by your blanket. 

He gave you a smile, "I'll be right back just need to get something..."

You grinned after him as he left wondering what had him so flustered. 

You looked around your room at the many pictures that were on your chest of drawers and desk until memory after memory connected to the images flashed through your mind until your gaze fell on one of you and Hank. He had been sitting in the tv room reading...the tv was on volume low enough to be called white noise as he read through a Stephen King novel. It was finals week and every one was either studying or taking their end of the year exams giving you the chance to sit and read as you had been wanting to do for some time. Taking the chance, you sat down next to the blue Beast and began to read. The silence had been comfortable and (dare you say it) tender. Somewhere along the line you dosed off and somehow ended up with your head on his shoulder and his head on yours. Ororo had taken it...she laughed at the fact that she was even able to take the picture. 

You grinned as you remember her teasing, but couldn't be anymore grateful to her for having taken the picture of Hank and you. 

As you waited you felt a myriad of emotions swimming around.

Some you easily identified as your own the others you were certain were Hank's. You felt his delight at whatever he was doing which alleviated some of the discomfort you felt yesterday and hoped it would last. 

Your prayers had been answered when there was a soft knock at the door followed by Hank opening the door while balancing a tray fill with (your favorite comfort) food.

"That doesn't look like breakfast Hank," you laugh as he sets the tray on your lap. 

He gave you a deep chuckle, "Well, you've gone through a terrible ordeal triggered by what should bring you comfort."

You mustered up a grin as best you could not being reminded of the failure. 

He found your copy of (your favorite book) and said, "Never read this one, mind if I read?"

You smile and nod, "As long as you read aloud as well you can."

Nodded pleased and began to read as you ate. 

You ate quietly taking in the peace that came with having your mark beside you. 

Hank only stopped reading to take tray from you so you could get comfortable in your bed again. 

Time went by and you felt as if you were on a cloud. As light as air...your heart took a chance and wrapped itself in the warmth and love that flourished through and from the bond shared between the mated pair. Night fell and you yawned marking the now late hour. 

Hank heard and chuckled before standing and putting the book on the seat, "I'll come back tomorrow to finish alright?"

You nod happier than you had felt in a long while. 

"Anything you need before you go to sleep?" He asked. 

"Can you ask Ororo to come in please?" You asked lightly. 

He nodded a curious sparkle in his eye but did as you asked after placing a kiss on your forehead and making his way out. 

After Hank had left, you breathed a sigh at the kiss. His kiss. Your heart sang with hope that something might come of it despite your brain crying at it that nothing would. You looked up at the door to see Ororo coming in. 

"You need something (Y/N)?" she asked kindly. 

You patted and empty space on your right side of the bed telling her to come sit. 

You breathed and with much difficulty said, "I'm dying...not now but there's only so long I can hold before death takes me..."

Ororo gasped in shock at your words. 

"My mark has taken another, I don't know if he knows I'm his but if he really does love his chosen then my death will give them the peace they deserve to be together," you said tears thickening your voice, "I know what's going to happen to me Ororo. I've known for some time whats going to happen for awhile and who my mark is with."

"Hank is smart (Y/N) maybe if you talk to him, tell him, there can be a compromise?" Ororo asked hopefully. 

"I've done my research hun, there's nothing anyone including Hank can do at this point," you said with a small grin.

Ororo gave you a sad look and stood, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

You nod and settle in deeper into your bed. 

In what seemed like no time at all, Ororo came back followed by Logan and the Professor who was looking at you with sympathy. 

The professor wheeled up to the right side of your bed and took your hand in his tightly. 

"Its ok grandad," you said sadly, "It's not like I didn't see this coming."

He nodded understandingly. That didn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes at the fact that he is loosing you. 

"Tell grandad Erik I love him ok?" You say feeling as if you were not going to make it through the night. 

The pain started off light when you heard them outside your door. 

"He's angry," you gasped. 

"Yes," your grandfather said before closing his eyes and taking on a look of deep thought. 

You whimpered and the skies rumbled mirroring your distress. 

The yelling increased outside your door distressing you more as his emotions fueled yours. 

Logan, who was kneeling at the foot had a hand wrapped around your left ankle sounding as if he was crying when he said, "Don't leave (Y/N) we need ya...and magneto might kill the fur ball over this..."

You laughed at that last part knowing it to be true. 

You ignored the fighting going on outside and tried to focus your energy into stemming not only the pain but the storm outside. 

"Ororo try to keep the weather at bay. It wouldn't do any of us any good if the house flew away," you said with a forced laugh. 

Ororo did as you asked and took your desk chair to sit by your window. 

"He...he knows..." your grandfather stuttered out.  

You gasped at that the pain rolling through you in waves. 

Rogue ran into the room and seeing what was going on pulled your free ankle from under the blankets and wrapped her hand around it. 

Your grandfather and Logan pulled away and watched amazed as your painful moans died down. 

"That should stop the pain for a while sug," Rogue said breathlessly. 

"Thank you," you gasped finally seeing some relief. 

Ororo sighed in relief as she let go of her fight with mother nature. 

Time passed and as Rogue said her block fell away with that, came the hallucinations. The group the thad gathered watched as you spoke with 'Hank' about this and that only to crash into reality to find that he wasn't there to begin with. The pain was slowly disappearing to a low yet steady hum. You wanted to fall asleep and forget the day and ebb into darkness freely. 

After some time went by, Raven came into your room fury in her eyes followed by a frantic Hank. 

"You! You wicked little thief!" She bellowed. 

You looked away from her. 

"You selfish little slut couldn't leave well enough alone could you!?" 

"Raven stop!" Hank yelled. 

"No! She needs to pay for taking what's mine!" she screeched. 

Hank roared causing all to cover their ears and quiet down. 

Steps were heard as they approached your left hand side. When you looked up you were greeted with Hank's concerned gaze.

"You're not real..." You said a sad smile on your face, "You can't be here."

Hank looked devastated when you said this and knelt at your side taking your free hand in his.

"I...I am here," he said voice thick, "I'm real."

"No!" Raven said snapping out of her stupor.  

Rogue rolled her eyes and grabbed the woman by her wrist. 

Raven fell to her knees as her energy and mutation were sucked out. 

"We leave or you turn into a vegetable," Rogue threatened. 

Raven nodded shakily and was dragged out of the room by Rogue. 

"Maybe we should let them be," Ororo suggested carefully. 

Your grandfather didn't like that idea and neither did Logan. But they left knowing that you needed your time with Hank alone. 

Once gone, Hank made the bold decision of laying with you on your bed. Touch now became detrimental to your survival...if you did that is.

"I'm not going to make it," you said as you pressed your face to his broad shoulder sighing in relief at the closeness. 

"Yes you will," he said his voice breaking, "And I will spend the rest of our lives making up for my ignorance."

You laughed tiredly, "Don't make promises you can't keep."

He pressed a kiss to your forehead tears welling heavily in his eyes. 

You hummed at the feel of his lips again content that if you were to die tonight you'd die happy to at least have this moment with him. 

Hank held you tightly listening as your breathing slowed and your heartbeat slowed until it no longer beat. 

Tears fell from his eyes not wanting to believe you were really gone.

"(Y/N)?" He gently shook you, "Please...wake up."

Ororo dared to look in when sometime had gone by; what she found broke her heart. Hank sat on your bed with you on his lap as he held you tightly to him mumbling into the crown of your head. She felt Logan's hand in her own and knew they were going to be spending some time together alone after sorting through what needed to happen now. 

"Hank," Ororo said softly approaching him cautiously. 

Hank looked up at her and Ororo was shocked to see the animal within glowing through his yellow eyes. 

"We need to take her to the med bay," she said carefully. 

He growled at her making her jump. 

Ororo made her way out of your room slowly closing the door behind her. 

"Lets give them some time," she sighed still in shock that her best friend had passed away. 

A choking sound brought her out and she looked to find Logan holding Raven by her neck a full inch off of the floor. 

"Ya happy now?!" He yelled at her tears falling from his eyes. 

"She deserved what she got," she choked out and yelped out as his grip tightened around her neck. 

"You planned it all didn't you?" Ororo asked her voice dead, "You played Hank as well as (Y/N)."

"He was mine first," she said thickly, "And now he finally be all mine as he should have been in the first place."

The growl that came from your room spoke of agony and loss and pain. Logan heard it and his face fell as his pack brother mourned the death of his mate. 


	5. Clint (Happy Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and the kids come to stay at the tower after certain events take place. 
> 
> Pairings: Clint/You, Stony and Darcy/Bruce. 
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!

"Hey ninjago!" Tony Stark said in greeting as he walked into the communal kitchen of what is Avengers tower. 

"What's up Tin Man," you say with a small grin as his smirk falls at the jab and perhaps the X-Man nickname of a certain giant chrome ham of a man that lives in Xavier's Home for Gifted Youngsters. 

"Colossus has nothing to do with this Black Feather," Tony said interrupted by a loud laugh from his mark-mate.

"Ya sure its not you that has  _everything_ to do with it?" Steve said pressing a kiss to Tony's left cheek. 

Tony melted a little at the affection then focused on you again, "Ok....I'm sorry, I'm just–"

"Waiting to go on your honeymoon like Colossus did with Wade, Thor and Jane, Pepper and Bruce...yea we know," You said with a forced laugh as you turned to look into your still half full mug of coffee. 

You heard Tony groan and surmised that Steve did something physical to him. 

"You'll find your own (Y/N)," Steve said kindly walking to where you were sitting on the kitchen island. 

"Yea right..." 

"Seriously though..." Tony said, "Honeymooning will allow me to properly debauch the Capsicle."

You laugh and look up to see Steve imitating a lobster as he grinned boyishly. 

In that moment Darcy ran in a grinning Black Widow walking in behind her. 

"What's got the spider so happy?" Tony asked taking your mug to steal some of your drink. 

Darcy landed her but on the island top and said, "Clint is  _finally_ coming in!"

"And bringing the kids with him," Natasha chimed in. 

"And Laura?" Steve asked curiously. 

"Ran off with the farm hand after having had enough of being 'marked' to a soldier," Darcy spat angrily. 

All present gasped at that not expecting the once thought honest woman to do such a thing. 

"And let me guess...you want help setting up a new room for not only Clint but his kids right?" You asked Darcy.

"I thought you'd _never_ ask (Y/N)! Thank you soooooo much for asking, I'd looove your help!" Darcy said crowning it with a cheeky and smug grin. 

You all laugh at that and spread out to do their own thing. 

You follow after Darcy and Natasha to the room that is face to face with yours. 

"Stark said this room is one of the few that were refurbished and enlarged so this room will accommodate them well," Natasha said kindly. 

Darcy looked like she was flat out plotting something but you said nothing and went in with the two women to clear out the room before planning out the thorough scrubbing that needed to be done in order for the apartment to even start to look  _livable_ let alone attractive to the eye. 

You had to admit that you were in a time crunch to get the room cleaned up, Darcy let it slip to both you and Nat that Clint would arrive in week and a half.

"We've been breaking our backs for two weeks and now you tell us that!" You snapped at her falling on your back breathing heavily after pushing and pulling at the new couch to be juuuuuust right where it needs to be. 

"Oops..."

You and Nat gave a scoff and unanimously decided to plow on through to finish up the living room as fast as they could (stupid too large space) not to mention they still needed to haul in the beds and bedside tables for the bedrooms and what other things the kids' rooms would need.

You and Nat managed, with Darcy's "management", and help from the others with the last things that needed to be done. Food for the little kitchenette, soaps and personal hygiene products and so on. You made sure that the bedrooms smelt good as well as had a wild flower arrangement in it as well as other light decoration for them to not look empty but also allow the new owners the freedom to decorate to their heart's desire. 

"And we are officially done!" You cheered as you plopped yourself onto the sofa with a relieved sigh. 

Nat gave you an equally tired nod and Darcy kept her mouth shut knowing that all she did, mostly, was "boss" everyone around so settled for nodding and giving them a thumbs up at a job well done in almost no time given. Granted they can rest for the next two days, given no bad guys do anything, and prep for the mental turmoil that will be Tony running on an emotional high due to his and Steve's upcoming honeymoon. 

The day Clint was due to arrive, you were taking it more than a little easy. No bad guys had done anything, Tony and Steve were  _finally_  on their honeymoon and Darcy was off trying to get her mark-mate out of the lab long enough for him to eat. You lay on the overtly fluffy, yet super comfortable, sofa of the media room watching (y/fave/chill film) before you heard the delighted screeching of children going in as well as the hottest man you've ever seen. Granted you'd seen pictures of Clint from Tash but seeing the real thing is certainly something else....its sooo much better. 

You pretended not to see him and followed the line of the character in the film. 

"Aren't you an angle my dear," you gave a small giggle at that when the woman rolled her eyes at the failed flirting attempt. 

You froze when from behind you you heard, _"I'm quite the angel if you pay no mind to the horns."_

You looked up to see Clint smirking down at you and felt your mark hum in pleasure as it's words were said to you. 

"Black Feather but you can call me (Y/N)," you said hoping you sounded calm instead of the puddle you were fighting on becoming. 

He gasped and looked to his right arm where your words were before he gave you a gentle smile. 

"Hawkeye...but you can call me whatever you want," he smirk before sitting beside you on the sofa to finish the movie in sweet comfort and silence. 

Things weren't going to be easy but you'd make sure to roll with the punches as they came. As long as you and he were one...anything and everything is possible. 


	6. Steve (Brooklyn? No the Bronx)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the battle at the airport (Civil War setting) a rather awkward and tentative treaty is made as truths are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy and thank you for the request EmmyDrakon!!

"Tony we don't have to do this," You said begging your brother to see reason.

"Yes, we do...I wish there was another way," Tony said sadly but determination clear in his voice.

"There is another way!" You said but grew quiet as Captain America and his side of the Avengers got nearer to them.

The team 'leaders' stood quietly gazing at the other warily neither saying anything to the other as either side grew agitated the longer the silence grew.

"It doesn't have to be this way!" You yell standing between them, "Has either of you considered that Ross is only trying to keep us under his thumb to get to Banner!?"

You see Tony's mask open and Steve looks at you in question.

"What the hell do you mean?" Rhodey asked you also opening his mask.

You sigh and begin the tale of one Dr. Bruce Banner, edited down of course since it really isn't your story to tell.

"You mean to tell me that this whole thing is so that Ross can use us to get to Banner and the Hulk?" Steve asked clearly confused and taken aback with this new information before cocking his head at you in curiosity, "Brooklyn?"

You take off your visor shock running through your entire body, "Nope, the Bronx."

Steve's eyes widened to the size of his shield.

"Oh shit," you heard Bucky say as he lowered his guard somewhat.

"Of all the people on earth (Y/N) it had to be him didn't it!?" Tony said dramatically clearly pissed off that things weren't going to plan, so to speak.

"I also know that it wasn't Bucky who killed your father Prince T'Challa," You say turning to the Black Panther ignoring your brother for the moment.

"You know nothing!" He yelled.

You handed him your visor a sad looking taking over you as you said, "I know more than you know at the moment...Please."

The man did as you asked. 

The change in demeanor was almost immediate, "Then how?"

”I’m here Mr. Stark!” A kid in a red leotard flew next to Tony.

You roll your eyes at him before turning to Tony, “A kid...you brought a KID to a fight!”

Tony pursed his lips and shrugged, “He volunteered! And hey don’t change the subject! You’re Rogers’ soul mark!”

Both groups roll their eyes at his antics and you sigh exasperatedly before turning to the kid, “You really need to go home kid.”

“Oh no way, Mr. Stark asked for my help and that is what I’m going to do,” he said hurriedly clearly nervous and excited.

“Well...Ms. Stark is telling you to beat it. This is bigger than any of us at the moment and I don’t need anymore lives involved in this than there are,” You say.

“But Mr. Stark—“

“Mr. Stark is mentally and emotionally indisposed at the moment and since there isn’t anyone fighting your ‘help’ is no longer required,” you say voice hard a glare fixed at the teen.

The boy sighed and with a final look back he ran out webbing away as he did.

”For god’s sake Tony!” You yell smacking him upside the head, “He could have been seriously hurt and you tell him he can help!” 

He shrugged in response which earned him a glare from both sides.

“Anyway!” You say clearly annoyed, “The man behind not only the death of the King of Wakanda, but other forms of terrorism as well is Helmut Zemo. He is a Sokovian colonel turned terrorist whose goal as far as I'm concerned is to see the Avengers Initiative as well as the team itself come to an end," You said clearly and seriously. 

“And what better way to end the Avengers than to have them destroy themselves," the new Ant-Man said clearly stunned.

You nod and take your visor back from the now new King of Wakanda.

“The way I see it, we can all go and talk about this where there are no cameras around so we can really talk it all out," You say evenly clearly not wanting to fight but ready to should the need arise. 

The group nodded and followed you out of the hangar to a quieter place where prying eyes had no business looking in on. To everyone’s surprise, Steve fell into the same tempo as your stride though no one knew what for especially at a time like this. 

“So uh,” he began clearly nervous not only at the situation of you being each other’s marks but at the clear situation between the Avengers. 

“Hey hey,” Tony said butting in, “Hands off the little sister.”

You glare at him clearly annoyed and said, “Half-sister...”

“Still!” Tony said stomping to stand between you and Steve causing to roll your eyes at him again.

“If I roll my eyes any harder they’d have fallen off by now,” You said sarcasm dripping from your voice.

The now (mostly) re-assembled team as well as the new additions to an unmarked plot of land away from prying eyes, like Clint’s home being off the radar.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” You say as you open the door, “The house is plenty big for everyone so feel free to choose which ever one you like, if you need anything more or anything at all let me know please don’t hesitate to ask.”

Tony went to say something but was stopped by a well aimed glared from Rhodey.

After everyone had settled in, You went to your room to change and take some much needed time to think about how you were going to tell Tony about his mom and their dad. One on one would be a good option and away from people is another good idea. Then there is the question of whether or not Steve and Bucky know to then see how to diffuse THAT situation. 

*Knock knock*

 You turned to open and was surprised to see Steve on the other side.

“l was hoping we could talk?” He asked quietly some shyness peaking through.

You nodded and motion for him to come in.

“So Howard had more than one child?” He asked curiously. 

“Yea he did...a drunken fuck and ta-da here I am,” you say sarcasm fully evident.

Steve looked surprised by that but that the same time not before approaching you slowly. 

You stood there waiting for him fluffy sweater clad arms folded over your chest and eyes looking at a particularly interesting spot on the floor. You gasped when you felt his hand on your cheek gently guiding your face up to meet his eyes with yours.

“I’m willing to give this us a try, we’ll take it as slow or as fast as you want,” He said as he pressed your forehead ot his.

You grin as you closed your eyes and unfolded your arms and put your hands on his sides.

“I’d like that very much,” you say honestly before pulling back and pressing a loving kiss to the corner of his mouth (dangerously close to his lips).

”Hey!” Tony yelled catching them having a moment.

”Hold that thought,” you say and pull away to press your hands to your brother’s chest as he yelled obscenities at Steve for defiling you of your virtue.

”Tony...I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself. Plus...sex with him will be better than it was with Kilian,” You say you say before closing the door in face and locking it.

Turning to a blushing Steve you take off your sweater to reveal the short shorts and tiny tank underneath.

”Want to start off slow?” You say as you go up to him to kiss him fully.

”Yes ma’am,” he said pulling you flush against him.

You smirk and him and say, “On the bed soldier.”

His smirk grew predatory, “Ma’am yes ma’am.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are Open!!!


End file.
